


Relationships

by DaFishi



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alpha Finnick, Alpha Katniss, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hikes, M/M, Multi, Omega Peeta, Peeta is precious, Scarved, Winter, and Katniss and Finnick care too much, jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Peeta made a fatal mistake.He admitted he was cold.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark/Finnick Odair, Peeta Mellark/Finnick Odair
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Relationships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherubzenitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubzenitsu/gifts).



> This was finally a break from my horrible angsty writing.
> 
> Like that shit makes me and you cry
> 
> Why do I gotta do that to us man

“I’m cold,” Katniss whines.

Finnick throws the other alpha her sweater from the bag.

They were going on a walk to the top of a hilly area with the most wonderful snow clad cliffs in the 13 districts.

A lot of other couples were there too.

“Hey, I’m cold too,” Peeta whines.

Both Katniss and Finnick turn to their omega in shock.

Peeta internally groans.

He knew he shouldn’t have said anything.

“What!” Katniss hisses, taking off the jacket that was just given to her. “We fucking told you to bring more layers so you wouldn’t fucking feeeze.”

“But now, we have to make sure you don’t freeze to death because of your dumbassery,” Finnick snaps.

Peeta stands still as his two alphas gradually wrap him in a million scarves, half of which he’s positive aren’t theirs.

He knows for sure he’s never seen that ladybug one.

And since when did they own a Christmas scarf?

And why would they have it on hand during February?

“How long have you been cold?” Katniss frets, stealing someone’s hat and putting it on Peeta.

“You should have said something sooner,” Finnick scolds.

The omega glares at them. “This was sooner.”

The two alphas don’t stop yelling at him the entire way up the hike.

But when they reach the top of the hill, the view was so breathtaking, it was worth it.

And Peeta begrudgingly accepted that he needed that many layers for such cold temperatures.

In his defense, Katniss was used to hunting in the cold and Finnick grew up in the frigid waters of the ocean.

He was just used to warm ovens and tasty cakes.

Clearly, he was struggling to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
